Ain't no weakling
by Xecka
Summary: AU Hogwarts High was an ordinary school in England, grey and boring with discriminating teachers and school tired youngsters. And as every other school, this school had freaks, brats and nobodies. This time, we will follow a brat and a freak, and their th


_Summary_: Hogwarts High was an ordinary school in England, grey and boring with discriminating teachers and school tired youngsters. And as every other school, this school had freaks, brats and nobodies. This time, we will follow a brat and a freak, and their thorny way of love, peace and understanding. SLASH AU

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was a rather ordinary boy. Black messy hair and a lanky frame, rather thin and definitely not muscled. He had knobbly knees and was rather awkward with his own body, as most other fifteen year old boys are. His face COULD be described as handsome, but as I said before, he is too thin to be considered handsome. He had tired green eyes, a little too wide for his own face. There wasn't much special with Harry Potter, except for the fact how he dressed.

Despite the popular fashion at this particular time, he did not try to comb down his unruly hair, only tried to make it even messier, which he succeeded with. Neither did he wear the whole nice pants of some particular and popular fashion mark, instead he wore way-to-old jeans which he practically tore to shreds with various sharp objects, only to stitch them together again with black thread, which he tired off and used safety pins (god bless safety pins) instead. These pants were not washed. Ever. He didn't have many shirts to those pants, but he usually took some of his uncles nice dress shirts and mutilated them with red and/or black pens. His uncle did not like this, but in fear off invoking some higher powers, he let the thin teenager take some of them. And even though those shirts were way too big, Harry always managed them too keep on his thin frame without sliding down too much. Lets not forget his enormous black boots, given to him by some older punk that had way bigger feet than him; but hey, you don't say no too free stuff, aight?

And as any other fashionable punk, he had some coal around his eyes; just to show everyone exactly what he thought about gender fixated clothes and fashions. I have to point something out though; he had COAL around his eyes, not eyeliner. Eyeliner was for weaklings. And Harry Potter ain't no weakling.

-

Draco Malfoy was NOT an ordinary boy. Draco Malfoy was rich, powerful and bratty. He had THE best clothes, a goodlooking girlfriend, friends that talked behind his back and more self-confidence than the whole school put together. Draco was handsome, with a devilish face and blonde hair combed back with way too much hairgel. But he weren't VERY handsome, not like Johnny Depp or some other devastatingly beautiful man, but his pride and confidence gave him an alluring and dangerous aura, which made most turn their heads. He was muscular, since he played on the football team like any other good brat. His face was a little to sharp though, with almost ferretlike features. But you could overlook that, at least with help of his deep baritone and money.

He is a good Christian, at least in his parents' presence and shared some of the religions more narrow-minded opinions, like that homosexuals should be killed and mutilated. But, you were no good Christian if you said that in public. So in public you simply said that it was PERFECTLY fine to be a homosexual; just that they should be burn marked on their forehead, so that you could separate them from the NORMAL people.

Draco always had the latest fashion in his wardrobe, and always followed the fashion magazines, almost to the point of being obsessed. Being popular had its backsides after all, but if he gave it up, he would be a weakling. And Draco Malfoy aint no weakling.

* * *

**Authors Note  
**About the Christian thing, I know that most Christian people don't think that, I've just heard a lot of people having that sort of opinion. So don't take any offence, please.  
If you have some opinion about this story, _PLEASE_, review. I will take all criticism to heart so that I can improve.  
Free cookies to reviewers.  
Danke. 


End file.
